This invention relates to polymers and more particularly to energetic polymers which are useful as binders in propellants and explosives.
At the present time non-energetic binders are used for propellants and explosives. Energetic plasticizers are frequently combined with these binders to increase the energy. Unfortunately, the amounts of energetic plasticizer needed result in reductions in important properties such as tensile strength and elongation.
It would be desirable therefore to reduce the amounts of energetic plasticizers needed in explosive and propellant binders and thus improve physical properties such as tensile strength and elongation.